Many electronic devices on the market today often use power converters to convert electric energy from one form to another (e.g., converting between alternating current and direct current), amplifying a voltage or current of an electrical signal, modifying a frequency of an electrical signal, or some combination of the above. Examples of power converters may include boost converters, buck converters, and audio amplifiers (including, but not limited to Class D and Class H amplifiers). Such power converters often employ a switched output stage to drive an electronic signal (e.g., an output current or voltage) to a mechanical transducer (e.g., a loudspeaker, a voice coil, a vibrational transducer, etc.).
During operation of a vibrational transducer, properties of an amplifier system (capacitance, resistance, inductance, threshold voltages, etc.) may change as a function of temperature, supply voltage, and/or other environmental factors, thus affecting a slew rate of the output signal driven by an output stage. Accordingly, systems and methods are desired to maintain a desired output signal edge rate in the presence of varying physical quantities associated with the amplifier system driving the output signal.